Square One
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: [crossover:Fb,Spiral,YGO]Anzu is playing decetive. Her finace was invovled in an incident regarding him to go to the hospital. He loses his memory of her and a few people he could call his family. As Anzu tries to regain his memory and tries to find who d


_AVBG: This is my third story. Ya. Anyways it's an anime crossover, only 3 animes though, Fruits Basket, Yugioh, and Spiral. Spiral isn't a common anime but it's really good. Since a lot have people haven't heard of it I'll explain it a bit. It's about this boy name Ayumu Narumi. His brother had gone missing and he goes looking for him and starts to find things out about these people called the blade children. The point of the series is for Ayumu to discover who these kids are. Sorry it was long. Enjoy the story_.

Square One

Chapter 1-One Miserable thing after another

I can't believe it's still raining! It's been raining for two flippin' weeks, now! It's not just light rain either. Damn weather why must you be like this at the end of every summer?

I'm usually a very positive girl, with all those friendship speeches I made when I was in high school. They really did annoy me. I had to keep repeating myself over and over with those speeches. How come on one told me I was being obnoxious!

Why is it that I feel as miserable as the weather? Maybe it's because when I went to one of New York's many dance school, a few months ago, they declined me. I'm not even going to try and understand why they did that. Then trying to get into the fashion business didn't work either. Ah, I should just stop thinking about it. I don't want to get all worked up. I don't even know why I go to school anymore. All my dreams have vanished. I really can't believe I'm working part time in a small white walled, silver shelved hair salon. I have to pay for my education so... I guess that's one reason. Well thinking about it now, in the past two weeks, life hasn't been as bad as it was 3 months ago. I was proposed to by my boyfriend. He took me to that romantic resort (for the weekend) that his cousin is the hostess of. He also got me this gorgeous ring, a gold band with a small sapphire inside it. Though I thought he didn't have the money to buy me the ring, since he did live with his friend (more like personal torturer) in the same apartment, before he moved in with me. Though, I always thought that he was a very intrapersonal kind of man. Never wanting to be with one person for the rest of his live.

I guess we learn new things every day.

"Hello, Anzu. Earth to Anzu." said a cheerful, bubbly voice from in front of her. The person that was calling Tea was a fun loving girl, with long straight baby blue hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a white turtle neck like sleeveless top and long violet skirt.Anzu shook her head, clearing the thoughts she just had. "Sorry, Botan, I got lost in my thoughts. So much has happened that I had to stop for a second and think it over." Anzu said to the happy go lucky girl.

"Not to be rude, but can you think on your own time. You're kind of still working for another 40 minutes. Anyways, you have a phone call on line two." Botan said handing Anzu the phone.

When she picked up the phone, she greeted the caller in a friendly fashion. Slowly, Anzu's expressions changed into sheer worry. By the looks of it, she was about to cry. She then ended the conversation with a simple thank you and hung up. She then headed straight for the lunch room in a dash, where she packed up her things quickly and started to head out the front door of the salon.

"Hey, Anzu, where do you think your going?" Botan asked sternly but in a caringly stopping Anzu in her tracks.

"My fiancé… he's in the hospital. I just got a call from one of his friends. He said that his condition is pretty bad. So I'm going to go see him." she said almost bursting into tears at the thought of what could have happened to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Botan felt bad for her friend. "Go, I wouldn't tell Yomi, I promise."

Anzu nodded as she continued out the door. She started her car as quickly as possible and headed down the road to Domino General Hospital. When Anzu finally got there she hurried down the hallway looking for room 227.

Once she got there and looked through the door she saw that there were a lot of people inside. The bed had been along the back wall. Next to the bed were two chairs on the left side. Two people had been sitting in them once was a grey haired grey eyed girl that looked about ten years old. Her abnormal grey hair was tied up by blue ribbons, into two pigtails at the side of her head. Next to her was a taller boy that looked about seventeen. He had spiky red hair that when in every direction and big emerald green eyes. Yellow tinted glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. (A/n: not made up characters both are from spiral…what this anime is about read my message before the story.)

Standing against the opposite wall to the bed were three more children. Two of them looked about twelve to thirteen years old. The other looked about fifteen. The two younger children looked the same. One was a girl the other a boy. Both children had the same sandy dirty blond hair. Though the girl had brown eyes and the boy had deep red. They both had short hair.

The older boy next to them was a little more unusual. He had short white hair and black roots underneath. He had brown eyes and three earrings on each ear and a lot of jewelry. To the boys right sat three more men. (Against the right wall) All with black hair that was slightly long. The man to the far left had his long hair covering this left eye. He was supposedly blind in that eye. He was dressed very formally. The man in the middle was dressed just as formally. He had brown eyes and long hair at the back of his head. The next person didn't look much like a man (a/n: well no duh.) but a college student. He sat there with cold navy blue looking in no specific direction. His skin was incredibly pale. Finally, there was a person what seemed like kneeling on the ground next to the right bedside. Anzu couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. But they had long raven black that sparkled a little.

Out of all nine people Anzu recognized four.

"Hatori," she called as the man sitting to the far left looked over at Anzu. "Is he doing alright?"

"I don't know how Amelda is doing. A doctor from the hospital hasn't shown up yet. I'm assuming that his recovery will take some time. He has a serious concussion." Hatori reported.

"Oh, "she said more concerned than before. "Do you mind, Hatori, if I ask who the rest of these people are?"

"Well, the 2 children about 12 and 13 are Kisa and Hiro. The white haired boy next to them is Hatsuharu. The girl on the floor is Rin and the person sitting next to Shigure (middle) is Akito." he introduced.

Hiro and Kisa gave Anzu a friendly wav, Hatsuharu gave her a two finger wave and Rin didn't respond. Anzu then looked at her fiancé, lying in that hard bed with a respretorily

Mask across his nose and mouth. He had bandages rapped around his head covering his red locks. Then she noticed Rin started to shake and Anzu could hear Rin cry. "It's all my fault," she sobbed "if only I hadn't said anything he would have been okay." she continued.

Anzu was shocked why would this girl who she had never met clam it's her fault for Amelda's condition. She was also surprised in herself that she didn't ask what caused the concussion. "I forgot to ask, what caused the concussion in the first place?" she asked Hartori but the question was also directed at Shigure. There was silence for a good number of minutes. It seemed no one was answering her question. "Shigure, Hatori, why won't either of you answer me! What did Rin mean by it was her fault!" she exclaimed.

They still stayed quiet this time looking down at the floor. That was when Rin fell back on the ground her arms supporting fall. This caught everyone's eye. "He's alive." she stuttered.

Everyone's gaze turned from Rin to Amelda in seconds. Amelda's eye's fluttered open to reveal his soft grey eyes. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "Hari," he tried to say "what are you, Shigure and Rin doing here? And where am I?" he asked taking off the mask.

"You're in the hospital. You have a serious concussion. A terrible wound to the head." Hatori reported once again.

"So, how do you feel Amelda?" asked the young grey haired girl.

"Huh," Amelda replied turning his head to his left. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." The young girl had an expression like she was going to cry. "I'm Rio Takeuchi. Don't you remember?" she questioned him.

"That name doesn't ring a bell." he said in a soft but flat tone. This time Rio did start to cry. He had forgotten her. To Kousuke and her, Amelda was like the father they never had. He took them into his home, gave them food and shelter. He even sent them to school. After all that now he's forgotten. If his condition was caused by something Rio swore to herself that she'd kill it.

"Hun, don't you remember Rio and Kousuke. You are their 'guardian'. You took them in when you found them wondering the streets." Anzu said in attempt to trigger a memory.

"Why are you calling me 'Hun'? I don't know you which and you haven't even told me your name?" Amelda said confused. Those words were so cold in Anzu's ears. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing her fiancé, her joy, only of her only happiness's had forgotten her completely. She let out a sob, and ran out of the room, but before that she said one thing. "I'm Anzu Mazaki. Please remember that name."

There was a pause, until Amelda broke the silence. "What's got her?" Amelda said cluelessly.

"It doesn't matter at this point, how are you feeling?" Rin inquired pushing Anzu's problem aside.

"Woozy, but I'll live."Amelda commented. Rin nodded and got of the floor and grabbed Amelda's hand. She laced it with hers, squeezed it then let go.

Akito glared at Amelda, then at Rin. After a few seconds he got up from his seat. "I guess it's time for us to go, Shigure. There is no point in staying." he finally spoke in a gentle but sick tone. Amelda then clenched his head like when you have a headache. That terrible sick voice echoed through his ears. He could recall a few words then all went black. Rin showed much concern, just like the rest.

Shigure had followed Akito's lead, by heading out the door. Once they walked out the room they saw Anzu crying her heart out. Akito had stopped which caused Shigure to stop. There was a girl huddled up, her arms rapped around her legs. She had been crying. Shigure had a look of worry on his face. He really felt bad for Anzu. "Oh, congratulations Mazaki-san. I hope I'm invited to the wedding." Akito said cruelly. Anzu looked up but couldn't see it was Akito through her many tears. Then she placed her head on her knees and started to cry again.

----

AVBG: and it's ending here. How did ya like it… this was originally supposed to be a sequel to something but I just couldn't wait to write it so I did this one first the prequel will come eventually. Thanks to Filafemme. .

Please review…I don't care if it's a flame… just review that's all that matters


End file.
